The End Of Bad Apple (cursed lost apple jacks commercial)
Two days ago, I was looking on eBay for seasons of SpongeBob Squarepants. I was specifically looking for the second one since I owned most of the others. Now I’m the type of person who likes to conserve my money. So I was trying to find the season for really cheap. However, I was unable to find one for under $20 so I gave up on searching. I asked a friend if he knew of any good sites that sold cheap TV episodes similar to eBay. He then asked “Why would you be searching for cheap movies when you can just torrent them on the pirate bay?” as he chuckled to himself. I then said to myself, why not? So we hung up and I looked up the episodes on Pirate bay. I scrolled through the choices checking the comments to see if the torrents were legitimate. All I saw were a handful of comments in each link saying something similar to, “DO NOT DOWNLOAD THIS. It contains a system 32 virus which took me forever to delete,” and other things like that. After a while of being bored searching through the torrents I saw one with no comments. It was called: “BADAPPLESUICIDE.” I know that it’s a bad idea to download things with unclear contents but honestly I was sick of looking all over. It’s just a download. Why the hell does this have to be so difficult? So I began downloading the torrent. Oddly enough, it reached 100% at a much faster time than my downloads normally take to complete. So I unzipped the folder and ripped it to my “Media” folder. I then opened up my documents to click the folder but I couldn’t find it. I felt confused. Quickly, I found out that the DVD folder was strangely renamed to “wh4t??” which threw me off because files aren’t allowed to contain question marks, not to mention that the file was somehow renamed without my command. Not in the mood to figure it out, I opened the folder and there the file was named: “BADAPPLESUICIDE.wmv.” I clicked it and Windows Media Player came up. I pressed Full Screen and started watching. Suddenly a Commercial for the popular breakfast cereal “Apple Jacks” started… I watched… oh thats a bad mistake. It started with Bad Apple failing to get to the bowl and gets his face closed on the windows as Cinnamon gets in the bowl of Apple Jacks. Then it cut to black for six seconds before cutting back to Apple sitting on the bowl, The screen slowly begins to zoom in on his face. By slow I mean it’s only noticeable if you look at shots 10 seconds apart side by side. His sobbing gets louder, more full of hurt and anger. The screen then twitches a bit, as if it twists in on itself, for a split second then back to normal. The wind-through-the-trees sound gets slowly louder and more severe, as if a storm is brewing somewhere. The eerie part is this sound, and Apple’s sobbing, sounded real, as if the sound wasn’t coming from the speakers but as if the speakers were holes the sound was coming through from the other side. As good as sound as the company likes to have, Kellogg’s didn’t purchase the equipment to be that good to produce sound of that quality. Suddenly, it cut to a black and white video of two scientists going into a slaughterhouse. It showed a bunch of cows getting slaughtered. Suddenly, it showed a penguin on the conveyor belt. The crushers crushed the penguin to pieces. It began showing pictures of dead penguins. Then it cuts back to Apple was just staring at the viewer, full frame of the face, for about 3 seconds. The shot quickly panned out and that deep voice said “DO IT” and we see in Apple’s hands a shotgun. He immediately puts the gun in his mouth and pulls the trigger. Cider blows all over the window. A disorted voice said something backwards. I recorded it and played it reverse. It said “Your life will be all pitch black in a few seconds. You must be smart enough to play this backwards, because you’re stupid enough to believe me”. My chest pounded. The credits were in Times New Roman. The background continued to show the disturbing images. It closed with a picture of a mask with red eyes. The mask suddenly said in the disorted voice: “Darkness begins now”. Suddenly, my computer froze. Then, the lights flickered, and the power went out. The power came back a few seconds later. The idea came to me that I should post it on YouTube to see what other people thought, as the file was till on my computer. It got about 200 or something views and there were 2 comments. One of them said “what is this”. The other one said “I hope this is fake, but that creeped me out”. I was looking forward to my success. Suddenly, as I came back to the video a few hours later, the video wasn’t there. There was a message stating “This video has been removed as requested by Bad Apple”. I immidiately freaked out after this, and I became scared. but I was so scared by that time that I could barely even blink. Every time I did, it showed that image of Apple. It still haunts my memory to this day. And so does the rest of the episode. I tried to tell people, but they didn’t believe me. I don’t sleep that much since I watched the episode. Every time I do, I wake up with words on my arms “APPLEISWATCHINGYOU” and a vivid memory of the ad. The video is cursed and apple is out to get me! many who stare at this image for a long enough period of time claim to see Apple blink…